


L'abandonner

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mourning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie de fantôme est dure. Voir sa sœur continuer à vivre sans lui, ça fait mal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'abandonner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comme des fils de la vierge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322865) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** L’abandonner  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Inoue Sora et Orihime  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Et en attendant, il s’attache, il perd et  il souffre."  
> d’après Shono_Hime pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** tout début/pré-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il souffre.

Il est mort en laissant derrière lui sa petite sœur bien-aimée : qui la protégera ? Il ne peut aller au paradis ni se réincarner en l’abandonnant ainsi, il faut qu’il continue à veiller sur elle.  
La vie de fantôme est dure. Il ne peut plus la toucher. Il ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Il ne peut que la veiller et prier pour que tout aille bien pour elle. Et quand les choses vont mal… il ne peut que contempler ses larmes, impuissant, et souffrir avec elle.

Puis _elle_ l’abandonne en cessant de souffrir sans lui…


End file.
